Carolyn Baker Rossi
James David Rossi Unnamed brother |status = Deceased |actor = Isabella Hoffman |first appearance = From Childhood's Hour |last appearance = Epilogue }} Carolyn Baker Rossi is the first wife of SSA David Rossi, who appeared in Season Seven of Criminal Minds. Background Not much about Carolyn's past is disclosed, other than the fact that she was Rossi's first wife and the two of them had a son named James, who died either before, during, or after childbirth. The two later divorced presumably because of Rossi's work with the BAU, but the two made a pledge that even though they were no longer married they would help each other out in their problems in spite of other spouses. Last year, she had been diagnosed with amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, a form of motor neuron disease that is fatal to most diagnosed patients. For eighteen months, she lived with the disease and didn't bother to tell Rossi, until she began noticing the symptoms a few weeks prior to From Childhood's Hour. Season Seven From Childhood's Hour Carolyn decided that it was time to tell Rossi of her problem, and she schedules a meeting with him at a diner. The two meet and engage in conversation before Rossi is distracted with a phone call and then tells her that he has to go attend to a case. When the unsub is captured, Rossi returns back to Quantico to meet up with Carolyn again, this time at his house. There, they have dinner and then sit in the living room, where Carolyn finally tells Rossi of the ALS, stating that it won't be long now until she dies. Carolyn then asks Rossi that when the disease reaches its maximum power, he should help her end her life. The episode ends with them holding hands in the firelight. Epilogue Rossi arrives at a hotel room where Carolyn is staying. Rossi comes and tells his ex-wife he won't end her life for her. After the two argue, Carolyn states that "it won't be long now" and Rossi realizes she has taken a fatal dosage of pills. Rossi tries to call 911 but Carolyn protest weakly and tells him it'll be too late. As she dies she asks Rossi if he think "he" will be there. Rossi replies that he knows he will. The last scene shows Rossi sitting next to Carolyn's grave where she is buried next to James, their late son. There's No Place Like Home It is revealed that during the events between Epilogue and There's No Place Like Home, Carolyn's death had inspired the team to loan donations to people suffering from ALS. Rossi says that he has moved on from the tragedy, but still misses her so much. Profiling 101 Carolyn might have made an appearance in one of the episode's many flashbacks, in which a woman was seen sleeping with Rossi sometime in 2005. There is also the possibility that it was Rossi's third soon-to-be ex-wife, a girlfriend that would soon become his third ex-wife, or just a girlfriend. It should be noted that the woman looked slightly like Carolyn. Quotes meets Carolyn at her hotel and they hug Carolyn: You look like hell. You wanna talk about it? Rossi: Not really. Carolyn: You can't save everyone, David. You know that. Rossi: I lost you once. I don't want to lose you again. Carolyn: at him sadly You have to let me go. Rossi: I can't. Life is worth fighting for. Carolyn: Fight how? Fighting for what? For what? Look at me. Pretty soon I'm not even gonna be able to walk. I want to go out as I am, as I've lived, not-- not who I'm going to become. Rossi: I can't help you. What you're asking, I can't. Carolyn: I know. I knew you never could. You spout all that profiler talk, but, really, the best way to get to know someone is to marry them. You are the best man I've ever known. That's why I wanted you to be with me tonight. Rossi: What have you done? Carolyn: Oh. Oh, shh. Just come sit. bed It won't be long now. pulls out his phone No. Don't. They won't get here in time. Please. Rossi: I have to try. Carolyn: No, don't! Don't. Don't let me die in a hospital. David... Please. hugs her again It's fast. It's fast. I'm already tired. Do you th-- Do you think he'll be there? Rossi: I know he will. Carolyn: Oh. Notes *Even though she divorced Rossi, her gravestone reveals that she kept her husband's surname, presumably out of respect for him. *It is obvious that despite their divorce and remarriages, Carolyn and David were still in love with each other. It can be said that Carolyn was the love of Rossi's life. Appearances *Season Seven **"From Childhood's Hour" **"Epilogue" **"Profiling 101" References Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased